fwobfandomcom-20200214-history
Deezus
Dyllodyllooobzn "Deezus" Really Downing, soon to be Dyllodyllooobzn "Deezus" Poggers Downing after he gets hits name legally changed, easily the greatest member of FWOB and the best Mario Party gamer. He was also formerly the best button-masher, but lost that role to E-SAM, the best boy. Most fans either love him or hate him for his "edgy" offensive humor. After his victory over Christopher Robin Dyllodyllooobzn has taken the mantle of "God". When getting fucked by lady RNG in Mario Party, Deezus likes playing as Mario or Luigi. Signature Laugh Deezus is by far the easiest to distinguish verbally out of the FWOB crew for his innocuous and very intoxicating laugh, which as some sources state, is akin to a seraph singing their last hymn in the holy choir, as the inevitable and fatal heart attack from too much cocaine takes him to his final resting place. The source of this near limitless rat screech is unknown, yet some facts point to it being from Deezus choking in many games of Pitifall to another co-host from FWOB, Major "Major" Duncan. Catchphrases * "Ok" * "Ah" * "That's unfortunate" * "Boy, I'm finna" * "Well there you have it" **Horse Noise* * “Damn Daniel” * "Daniel" * "You hate to see that happen" * "Duel me you lil' bitch" * ”Hey Stinky!” *Bob/Billy *Button Sound* *"Okay, Dad" *"Luigi no like-a dat" *"SCRAWW" *"Touuuuuch" *"Couldn't tell you, Bob" *"Eh-tuh" *"Uhhskiddit" Trivia * The correct way to spell his name is "Dyllodyllooobzn" as confirmed by Don "Dad" Walker during the episode Speedrunner: Double Jump! -EPISODE 10 * Dyllodyllooobzn is going to legally change his name to "Dyllodyllooobzn Poggers Downing" slider puzzles * Middle name is "Really" M&M's Beach Party: Finding the Secrets - EPISODE 2 * Has very nice hair. * Very handsome. * Proven the best button masher of FWOB. (Due to recent events this may change) * Best strategist of FWOB. * But, Worst luck on FWOB, as shown in the luck based minigames and chance time on Mario Party, and more specifically, "Pitifall". * According to Weegee, the boos in MARIO Party 10 represent the MARIO Party Grim reaper killing Dyllodyllooobzn multiple times. * Lives under several layers of irony. * One of the main editors for the channel along with Don. * Has appeared in a certain incriminating video on the FWOB twitter confirming that he is "probs" a pedophile/lolicon (However they're only Chinese cartoon children so nothing can be concluded). * Typically wears hoodies. * According to him in Sonic '06, he is always erect while playing sonic * Once famously said “We could put 2 1/2 hours of Nazi propaganda up but holy shit if we’re bad at Big the Cat’s story in Sonic Adventure they go up in arms” in Gamma Adventure Finale * Knows a fair amount in health related topics due to his college attendance at Oklahoma University. * Rank 1 Atlas reactor player in seasons 1, 2, and 3. * Shows an interest in statistics, often noting the chance of a roll being a success or failure in Mario Party. * Wears khakis in conjunction with his tight af yeezys, which together prove to be an ungodly combo, thus giving him one clout demerit. * Hated Travis in 2013 * He always says that, "No lesson hard-learned is not learned twice," as of Heavy Rain Episode 3 * Most hated member of FWOB since Episode 17 of Heavy Rain, due to him killing Namen. * According to Jacob, Dyllodyllooobzn sports a hefty two inches * Has a 2-inch penis, much smaller than Weegee's * In episode 2 of Dark Souls, it is stated that Dyllodyllooobzn had to learn the ins and outs of cumming for a class he took. * Wants to fuck Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII (honestly who doesn't?) * Currently holds the FWOB record for the Mario Party mini-game Alpine Assault * In episode 14 of Dark Souls, it is revealed that Dyllodyllooobzn goes to read at the library after every recording session * His favorite anime is Steins;Gate * His favorite show is Game of Thrones * Is a brony IRL * Dyllodyllooobzn has nicknamed his dick "The Fire Tentacle" (Dark Souls 28) * Claims to have never played Shadow of The Colossus before the FWOB series, and should be ashamed. * He makes a JoJo's reference in episode 1 of Shadow of the Colossus, much to Don's dismay * He is very salty * Gave up his cat for the channel. Now you can't hate him. * Does not like videogamedunkey. You can hate him again. * Lived in the sewers when he was a kid which is just like the FWOB audience * Dyllodyllooobzn dreams of having old men follow him around everywhere he goes * Dyllodyllooobzn has fetal alcohol syndrome. (Pokemon FireRed 8) * Would have preferred PUBG win game of the year at the Game Awards as opposed to the winner, Breath of the Wild. This is one of the many questionable opinions Dyllodyllooobzn has that makes him the most hated FWOB member * Has been reported on the FWOB twitter to have impersonated Major during one series. * Dyllodyllooobzn loves insulting women * Dyllodyllooobzn hates the WNBA * Played League of Legends with Martin Shkreli * He looks a bit like Mark Zuckerberg * Licks girl's faces * In the episode of Mario Party 6 called "controversy", Dyllodyllooobzn was caught using the gecko code on modded Mario Party * Is a not a huge fan of the George Lopez show even though it plays at his gym. * RESPECTS WOMANS YO! * Was super broken in the "Sociopathic Dyllodyllooobzn" arc, god if it wasn't for the characters, the inconstistis and sometimes plot convenient powers would have probably made me drop the show. * Leave a like if you hate Dyllodyllooobzn. * His mom always called him "extra special". * Oh yeah and his dick is like REALLY fucked up. * Likes the fact that babies die in hot cars. * His favorite multiplayer game is Smash Bros., as stated in the "Deezus vs. Christopher Robin" stream. * Is objectively the best gamer on FWOB, as he is the only one to defeat Christopher Robin. * Is pretty good at tetris * Dyllodyllooobzn’s bedroom wall is filled with bees, according to him and Cade in the Jumpforce playthrough. * Dyllodyllooobzn bed is the toilet in the FWOB house. Quotes "How many of y'all like sexual harassment?" - House Party: Beat Off Game - EPISODE 4 "What if Fred Flintstone was in Dark Souls?" - Dark Souls 2: Hey Stinky - EPISODE 12 "If global warming exists, explain ice." - Dark Souls 2: INVADERS - EPISODE 20 ""'I'm Gay' -Dyllodyllooobzn 2018" -Dad 2018" - NieR Automata: Wherefore Art Thou? - EPISODE 10 Category:FWOB Member Category:Epic Gamer Category:Songed Category:The Anti-Semitic Trio